1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera system and to a method for controlling the camera system. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device, such as a smartphone, that controls the above camera system and to a control program for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-314851) discloses attachment of an electronic device having a subject location detector including a GPS (Global Positioning System), for example, to a subject in order to provide an image pickup device tailored to capture an image of the subject in motion.
The image pickup device receives a location of the subject from the electronic device in a wireless manner. Then, based on this subject's location and a location and attitude of the image pickup device detected by itself, the image pickup device calculates a location of a subject's figure with respect to a shooting screen and a distance between the image pickup device and the subject.
The image pickup device displays a mark indicating a location of or a direction to the subject's figure on a finder screen in a superimposing manner, in accordance with the location of the subject's figure with respect to the shooting screen. Moreover, the image pickup device varies locations and sizes of a distance-measuring region and a photometric region, in accordance with the distance between the image pickup device and the subject.